theproudfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
EZ Jackster
"EZ Jackster" is the fifth episode in season 1 of The Proud Family. It first aired on October 5, 2001. Overview Penny's crush on a new boy at school has repercussions beyond her wildest dreams when she helps promote his music-sharing Web site. Penny is used as a tool to infect the whole world with a website marketing illegal free music downloads using the philosophy that "free music is our birthright." Memorable Quotes (After Penny's arrested) Trudy: Well, this has to be the most embarrassing night of my life. Oscar: So I forgot to take down the Christmas lights, I said I'm sorry. Suga Mama: Not you, Jingle Bells, she's talking about Penny. Oscar: If you get in trouble again, you gonna wish you hadn't been born. (Mocking) "Mega saids". Well, daddy saids, "Go up to your room" and I'm taking my computer back too. Penny: But how am I suppose to do my homework? Oscar: You'll do it like I did it when I was in school. Penny: Can you keep a secret? Dijonay: Girl, you know I can't! Penny: Good. Penny: And I can get whatever I want for free. Dijonay: Free? Is it legal? Penny: Legal? Girl, its our birth right! Dijonay: Ok.. I'll take that as a yes. Oscar: What was she talking about? What boy? Trudy: It doesn't matter, Oscar. The important thing is... she thought of herself. Mega: Here's a website I created. It's called EZ Jackster. Penny: What's EZ Jackster? Mega: EZ Jackster can't be explained. It's a state of mind. It's absolute truth. Penny: Well, let me see it. Mega: But you have to be open to it, Penny. Are you sure you can handle it? Penny: Yes, Im sure. Mega: Good, because once I let you in, there is no turning back. Penny: Just show me the stupid site. Mega: Click on the blue mouse, you're just playing Ping again and you can believe whatever you want to. Click on the red mouse, you stay in wonderland and I show you how deep the rabbit hole goes. Penny: Alright Morpheus, I'm not scared. Penny: Wow, where are we? Mega: Here, in the matrix.. er I mean the web. Where all things are possible. Here's the truth. Here's the harmony. Here's a site that offers free music (echoes). Penny: Free music? Mega: Free music. (echoes) (Shelved of CD's come rushing in.) Mega: Request any song and its download instantly into your computer, for free (echoes) Penny: Why? Mega: Because we can. Free will Penny! Tell all you know. Are you with me? Penny: Is it legal? Mega: Legal??! It's our birth right! (Penny selects CD) Mega: (whispering) Are you the one, Penny? Penny: Yeah....uh... I'm mean..... no. My parents said it's stealing. Cast *Kyla Pratt as Penny Proud *Tommy Davidson as Oscar Proud *Paula Jai Parker as Trudy Proud *Jo Marie Payton as Suga Mama *Tara Strong as BeBe Proud, CeCe Proud and Puff *Karen Malina White as Dijonay Jones *Gedde Watanabe as Mr. Min *Orlando Brown as Sticky Webb *Soleil Moon Frye as Zoey Howzer *Ray J as Mega *Kevin Michael Richardson as Dr. Payne *Aries Spears as Wizard Kelly/Sir-Paid-A-Lot Trivia *Production wise, this is actually the third episode. *Even though Zoey and LaCienega are seen in this episode, they have no lines. Goofs *When Penny clicks on the mouse with Dijonay, her arm turns red as if she was wearing her normal clothes. *When Penny comes downstairs, she is wearing her regular clothes. *While watching the news bulletin, Oscar said that the Christmas lights are still up on the house. However, there are no lights on the house in the news bulletin, nor are there any lights on the house when they bring Penny home. *At first Wizard Kelly said that 5 cents was alot of money to get. But later when Sir Paid-a-lot told him his salary was a million dollars, he was shocked. So is Wizard Kelly a good or bad guy? This was not clear. Cultural References *Penny: Ok Morpheus, I'm not scared!. **A lot of this episode (the red and blue mouse, the white room, calling Mega "Morpheus") parody the movie "The Matrix". *Look Puff, they got Rufus Thomas! **Rufus Thomas was a REAL famous R&B singer who was born in 1917 and unfortunately died two months after this episode aired. *Sir-Paid-A-Lot **Sir-Paid-A-Lot character is parody of a famous rapper named Sir-Mix-a-Lot. *EZ Jackster **EZ Jackster is an allusion to "EZ Nappster", a website that provided free music downloads. Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season One